Look Like A Married Couple
by DMG5440
Summary: Gourry happens to comment to Filia and Xellos that they act just like a married couple. Next thing coming up is Lina and Amelia's plan of hitching them together. Haha, this summary sucks. Not putting down what and if couples get together.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Slayers_ characters. But gosh I wish that I did. Also, some ideas came from _I My Me, Strawberry Eggs _and _Robin Hood Men in Tights_. And the song _Strangers in the Night _doesn't belong to me. It was sung by Frank Sinatra... who is not me. I don't own the Waltz dance. Oh, and I don't own fish. I don't own temples. I don't own coffee. I don't own bunny suits. I don't own shops. I own like nothing. But I did come up with this plot. ;;;

**Look Like A Married Couple**

"You stupid monster!" Filia yelled as she swung her mace towards Xellos. Xellos smiled widely and phazed away before the mace hit him and appeared behind her, "You're such a selfish dragon. All I did was ask a small question, that's all." "And you have no right to ask such a question, raw garbage!" "And why don't I have that right to ask?" "BECAUSE! You're a monster!" Lina, Amelia, and Gourry all were eating as fast as they could at a small restaurant, while Zelgaiddis sat drinking a cup of coffee, ignoring that they were even there. CRASH "Look what you did now!" Filia yelled towards Xellos seeing a broken table underneath her mace. Xellos stood next to her, "Once again, the dragon race loves to blame others for their doings." Filia twitched and swung her mace towards him. He once again dodge the mace. Amelia glanced up and looked at Filia and Xellos, then she turned her gaze over to Zelgaiddis, "Mr. Zelgaiddis, do you know what they're fighting about now?" Zelgaiddis took another sip of his coffee then gave his responce, "Nope, and I don't want to know." Amelia gave a sigh and looked at Filia and Xellos again, "This is embarrasing. Everywhere we go, they always act like this." Gourry and Lina finally finished eating and looked at Amelia. Gourry then responded, "I know! They act just like a married couple!" Lina, Amelia, and Zelgaiddis was a bit shocked by his responce. Then, there was a drop of the mace on the floor and Filia was standing there with her mouth wide open, in shock. Xellos stood next to Filia. Then both Xellos and Filia yelled out at the same time, "We're not even close to a married couple!" Gourry watched this, blinked, then spoke again, "You two even act the same." Xellos and Filia looked at each other then back at Gourry. They both started to wave their right arms up and down in front of themselves, "No we don't." Gourry blinked again, "Then why do you two even have the same actions to go with the words?" Xellos and Filia both frowned. At this point in time Lina walked over to Gourry, "You know what Gourry, I never noticed it before, but you really have a good sense of analysis." Amelia looked over at Xellos and Filia, "Oh this is wonderful!" She had a blissful sigh and then took Filia's hand, "I'm sorry that I didn't realize that all this fighting is due to your love! Please carry on!" Both Xellos and Filia then took their right arms and rubbed them against their foreheads in one motion, "You've got it all wrong." Amelia smiled, "You don't have to deny your love for each other! This is wonderful! In the name of justice, I will make sure that this all works out!" Xellos and Filia both twitched. Filia then responed to Amelia, "What do you mean... in the name of justice?!" Amelia gave a blissful sigh, "What I mean is that I won't allow anyone to come inbetween you two's romance!" Xellos raised his voice, "It's not my fault that the selfish dragon is in love with me, but I don't happen to return those feelings." He then phazed away. Filia was furious, "STUPID MONSTER! I DON'T FEEL A DANG THING FOR YOU!" She then picked up her mace and stormed out of the restaurant.

Amelia looked over at Zelgaiddis, "Mr. Zelgaiddis, what's wrong with them? Most people are happy to exclaim their love." Zelgaiddis took another sip of his coffee with a slight blush on his face, "Amelia, I think that they don't love each other." Amelia got a bit depressed, "That's terrible! In the name of justice, I will get to the bottom of this!" Lina looked over at Amelia, "Hey Amelia, I've got an idea." She grinned evilly. Gourry blinked a few times. Zelgaiddis let out a sigh, thinking that he refuses to even get involved in this. Lina smiled, "Let's go back to the inn!" Amelia rose her hand, "YEAH!" Gourry and Zelgaiddis just walked back to the inn with them.

Immediately, Lina and Amelia rushed into the girl's room. Zelgaiddis and Gourry sat in the lobby. Gourry looked at Zelgaiddis, "Hey Zel, you wanna play a game?" Zelgaiddis thought for a second, _'Anything will be better than ending up in a scheme with Amelia and Lina!'_ "Sure, what do you have in mind?" Gourry held up a deck of cards, "How about poker?" Zelgaiddis nodded, "Alright."

Lina and Amelia sat in the room. Lina grabbed something out of her small amounts of luggage, "You see this?!" Amelia's eyes started to glitter, "Ms. Lina! I didn't know that you were interested in the same magazines as me!" Lina opened up the magazine, "Look at this article!" Amelia squeeled, "Oh Ms. Lina! This is great! The 12 ways to make men fall head over heels in love with you!" Lina smirked, "Let's see if those two really are in love." They both began to read the magazine.

Amelia pointed at a specific area in the magazine, "Ms. Lina! Before we start testing that article, let's give them this quiz!" Lina looked at the quiz that Amelia was pointing at, "Hmm... Do you really hate him or not?!" Amelia beamed, "If they both pass this quiz, then we move onto the next round!" Lina nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Meanwhile, in the lobby, Filia walked into the inn and looked over at Gourry and Zelgaiddis, "What are you two playing?" Gourry smiled, "Poker, wanna play?" Filia shook her head, "No thanks, I don't know how to play." Gourry beamed, "It's very simple actually!" At this point in time, Xellos phazed into view, "Well Filia, is it that you don't want to, or can't learn to play?" Filia glared at him, "I can learn how to play poker! I just don't feel like it!" Xellos smirked, "Let me in on the next round." Filia started to walk away, when suddenly Amelia rushed over to her, "Ms. Filia! Do you want to hang out with me today?!" Filia nodded her head, "Anywhere's better than being around that stupid monster!" Amelia's eyes lit up, "Excellent! Let's get going then!" Amelia grabbed Fila's arm and started to pull her out of the inn.

Lina then rushed from the room and noticed that Xellos was playing poker with the guys, "Hey, do you two have a room for another?" Gourry smiled, "Of course Lina!" Lina sat down between Xellos and Zelgaiddis.

Amelia and Filia walked to a nearby park, "Ms. Filia, isn't this wonderful?!" Filia gave a slight sweatdrop, "Oh, yes it is." Amelia then sat down on a bench, "Hey Ms. Filia, can I ask you a question?" Filia nodded her head, "Of course, what's bothering you?" Amelia smirked, "Well, I have this friend in Sailoon... she doesn't know whether she's in love with this one guy or not." Filia's face flushed, "Hold on Amelia! I don't know a thing about this type of stuff!" Amelia looked down, "Oh... then I guess you can't help out." Filia shook her head, "I'll try to help out the best that I can!" Amelia's eyes glittered, "Great! See, the thing with these two is that they are constantly argueing! Do you think that argueing leads to a strong relationship or not?" Filia didn't even realize that Amelia really was making up these two people, so she ended up answering like any normal person... err dragon, "I would have to say that arguements show that they really care for one another, because they happen to want to know the opinions of each other." Amelia smiled, "Alright, next question... If you were to end up stuck in a room with this guy, would you work out your faults or would you two probably kill each other?" Filia blinked, "What? If I was stuck in a room with who?" Amelia shook her head quickly, "Ah! Sorry, I misphrased the question I wanted to ask!" Filia then looked at her, "Oh I see. Then please rephrase it." Amelia thought for a second then asked the question, "Do you think that two people who argue all the time were trapped inside of a room would they probably work out their differences, or would they probably kill each other?" Filia thought for a moment, "I think that the two of them would probably begin with trying to kill each other, but then later on work it out." Amelia nodded her head, "Alright, my friends always act like complete idiots in public areas. Do you think this is because of their affection, or do you think that it's because they can't stand each other?" Filia answered, "I think that it's probably affection. If they couldn't stand one another, they probably would never give the time of day to speak." Amelia smiled, "Thank you Ms. Filia! I finally know the answer!" Filia blinked twice, "I'm happy for you, but don't you think that it's more important for those two to know the answer, instead of you?" Amelia smiled, "Well, yes you're right! In the name of justice when I next see them, I will do my best to get them to realize that they are in love!" Filia sweatdropped.

Lina smirked, "Say... Xellos, do you want to go one-on-one?" Xellos looked up at the sorceress, "Sure." She smiled evilly, "In that case, the loser will have to answer any questions that the winner has." Xellos opened a single eye. He probably figured that Lina wanted to know about his mistress's plans. He figured that either way, he wouldn't lose. After the round of poker, Xellos didn't realize that before the game Lina ended up rigging the deck so that she would end up with a perfect flush. He couldn't believe that he lost. Since he did after all have a flush as well, but it wasn't as good as Lina's. And he did cheat to get that hand. He frowned, "What is it you want to know?" Lina smirked, "Well Xellos, you must answer honestly. Why do you constantly argue with Filia?" Xellos didn't expect her to ask about him and Filia. He decided that he should just answer, because telling her that it was a secret would just lead to unneccessary problems, "She's very tasty! She always gives me a feast from her negative emotions." Lina then continued, "Alright, if you and Filia were locked in a room, would you two probably kill each other, or would you two do something else?" Xellos thought for a second, "I would tease her... she would try to kill me. Yet, whatever happens it all ends up in my favor anyways." "When you two end up destroying inns and restaurants, do you do this out of fun or out of annoyance?" Xellos didn't like this conversation. Lina obviously was up to something, but he wasn't sure what. "It's fun. She's a great tease, and seeing her destroy the place is hilarious." Lina then took a slight gulp. The first question that was in the quiz was the one that she didn't want to ask but wanted to ask at the same time was lingering in her head. "Ok, last question... Does your argueing lead to a strong bond?" Xellos slitted his eyes, "No." Lina smirked, "Well, I'm hungry! Gourry let's get some food!" Gourry jumped up from his seat, "Yeah! Food! Food! Food!" They both rushed out of the inn.

Amelia saw Lina and Gourry running out of the inn and she smiled, "Well Ms. Filia, I just remembered that I have some errands! See you later!" Amelia then ran where Lina and Gourry were running to. Filia blinked and Amelia was gone, "That was strange." She then started to walk back to the inn. Zelgaiddis was sipping on coffee and Xellos was holding up a deck of cards in front of him, "C'mon Zelgaiddis! Let's play cards!" Zelgaiddis frowned, "No." "You're so mean." Filia walked over to Xellos and grabbed the cards, "No means no Raw Garbage!" Xellos pouted, "You're so mean Filia. How about you play with me?" Filia looked away from him, "Of course not!" Xellos smirked, "I see, you are finally realizing that the monsters are better than the dragons." Filia glared at him, "That's not true!" Zelgaiddis gave out a small sigh, "Here we go again." Xellos smiled, "Well, if that's true Filia, let's play a game. In the guy's bedroom!" Filia cocked her head to the side, "Why in there?" Xellos smirked, "It will be strip poker." Filia's eyes widened, "YOU PERVERT!" Zelgaiddis blushed immensely. Xellos then looked at Filia, "So the monsters are better! See, we finally agree on something!" Filia had anger plastered on her face, "RAW GARBAGE! The men's room NOW!" Zelgaiddis almost choked on his coffee. Filia then decided to raise the stakes, "Whoever is naked first will be the slave of the other one for the rest of the day!" This caught Zelgaiddis's attention, "Count me in." Filia and Xellos were surprised that Zelgaiddis decided to enter the game.

Amelia, Lina, and Gourry all were eating food. "Ms. Lina! Wonderful news! Filia passed the quiz!" Lina scarfed down some food and then responded, "Same with Xellos, though it's just barely!" They continued to eat. Gourry wasn't even paying attention to the two girls. He was mainly interested in eating. Lina smirked, "So later on, we will proceed to phase 2!" After the meal, Amelia, Lina, and Gourry all went back to the inn. Gourry opened the door to his room and gasped, "Hey Lina! Amelia! Check this out!" Lina's eyes opened wide, "DO YOU ALL HAVE NO SHAME?!?!" Amelia was blushing bright red, "Mr. Zelgaiddis... you're shirtless..." Gourry smiled and walked in, "So what's going on?" Xellos had all his clothes on, Filia had a single shoe off, and Zelgaiddis was shirtless. Xellos smiled, "We're playing Strip Poker." Lina yelled, "No shit! But why?!?!" Filia responded, "To show that the dragons are better than the monsters." Zelgaiddis at the same time as Filia responded, "The winner gets to keep the losers as slaves for the rest of the day." Lina and Amelia both yelled at the same time, "We're in!" Gourry decided that since he had nothing better to do that a game would be fun.

Two hours later...

"I guess that makes me the winner!" a man yelled out.

Filia, Xellos, Amelia, Lina, and Zelgaiddis all were naked. Lina yelled out, "I can't believe that Jellyfish Brains actually won!" Filia did her best to cover herself. Xellos just sat there. He didn't even suspect that Gourry would win. Amelia was blushing immensely. She glanced over at Zelgaiddis, then thought that it was unjust to look at a naked man when she wasn't married. Zelgaiddis blushed a deep crimson. Lina, still naked, but forgot she was nude jumped over to Gourry and started whispering in his ear, "Jellyfish Brains! The whole reason that Amelia and I joined this was to get Filia and Xellos together!" Gourry nodded. He wasn't aware of what she meant by getting them together but none-the-less, he started to just jumble words in his mind and had things get out of hand without realizing it. He noticed awhile ago that Filia's feet were a little dirty. So the word that first came to his mind was shower. He pointed a finger in the air, "Filia and Xellos." Both of them twitched as their names were called. Amelia and Lina both had stars in their eyes. Zelgaiddis refused to look up, because he didn't want to see anyone who's nude. Gourry continued to speak, "You two need to take a shower." Lina and Amelia gasped. Zelgaiddis stood up, "You're making them do what?!" Filia slumped to the ground, "Oh gosh. This is the worst thing ever." Xellos couldn't believe that Gourry actually said such a thing. Gourry looked at them, "Well, get showering now!" He never specified that they were suppose to be together, but they both just figured that they needed to be together. Filia was still slumped to the ground, "Please forgive me. This isn't my fault. This never intended to be my will." Xellos placed on his smile, "Well Filia! Duty calls!" Amelia jumped up, "Mr. Gourry! I can't believe how dirty your mind is!" Gourry blinked a few times, registering what Amelia was saying. Lina punched Gourry's head, "You idiot! This isn't suppose to be a porn-fic!" Zelgaiddis shook his head, this can't be happening.

Xellos dragged Filia into the bathroom with him. Filia was screaming as loud as she could, "GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID MONSTER!" Xellos smiled, "Well Filia, we both agreed to the rules." "PERVERT! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Xellos turned the water on, "I am not interested in you in any way." For some reason Filia felt a little bit of pain on her heart. Xellos felt the sudden pain from her and he smirked, "Well Filia... if you want me to be interested in you, you can try to get me to fall for you." Filia's eyes widened and she went into the shower, "WHY WOULD I WANT A MONSTER TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME?!" He smirked, "Because you want me." At this point in time, Xellos stepped into the shower. Their backs were together. "I DON'T WANT YOU! I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL!"

In the other room, Gourry realized that everyone around him was naked, "Umm... why are you all naked?" Lina punched him in the face, "You never told us to get dressed!" Gourry sweatdropped, "Get dressed then." Amelia started to hear an arguement from the bathroom. Lina started to get interested in what was being said as well.

Xellos decided that he would stop there. Gourry then yelled towards the two, "It has to be a long shower! Make sure that you both are as clean as you can get!" Lina sweatdropped, "You idiot! They didn't want to take a shower together in the first place!" Gourry blinked twice, "I never said that they had to be in their together." Lina and Amelia began to laugh out loud. "Ms. Lina! Can you believe this?! They didn't even try to convince Mr. Gourry out of this!" Lina continued to laugh, "You're right! It's true love alright!" Zelgaiddis looked at Gourry, "Can I leave?" Gourry responded, "Ok." Amelia and Lina started to whisper to Gourry some ideas that they have.

Thirty minutes. Xellos and Filia still were in the shower. At this point in time, they both were completely silent. Filia's face was super red. His back on hers was more than she bargained for, and she realized for the first time that his skin is very soft. It felt nice on her back. Xellos turned around and grabbed the shampoo and squirted it into Filia's hair. "I can wash my own hair!" Xellos smiled, "I'll do your hair!" "I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO MY HAIR!" Gourry listened to Lina and Amelia and then yelled towards Xellos and Filia, "You two need to wash each other's hair!" Filia frowned, "This can't be happening!" Xellos began to rub the shampoo throughout her hair. Filia was actually enjoying Xellos messing with her hair. It made her feel like she was getting a professional to do her hair. Xellos began feeling strange emotions from Filia. _'What a strange emotion.' _He continued to do her hair. After he finished Xellos turned around and Filia turned around as well, now facing the back of his head. _'I can't believe that I have to do this!'_ Filia grabbed the shampoo placed some in her hand and then took a step forward, only to end up on a bar of soap, which led to her pushing Xellos down and landing on top of him. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Filia screamed. Xellos was amazed at the sudden stunt that Filia pulled, "Well Filia, I see that you really do want me." The front of her body was on his back, and she was frozen completely, "Oh gods! I can't believe this!" Xellos then pushed her off of him and turned around. She now was standing up and then she looked down, "ACK! Put that away!" Xellos smirked, "Well Filia, what's wrong? All men have them." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo!" "But it's true, all men do have them." Filia shook her head, "My purity is gone! I can't believe this!" Xellos cocked his head to the side. They didn't do anything, so why did Filia claim that her purity is gone?

Amelia and Lina both had wide eyes, "They didn't!" "Ms. Lina! I think that they just!" Lina shook her head, "I can't believe those two! They are unbelievable!" Gourry blinked a few times, "What are you two talking about?" Amelia and Lina sweatdropped, "Umm... nothing."

Filia ended up slipping on the same bar of soap and landed on top of Xellos. Her head ended up on his chest. The water was really hot and a thought in her mind made her faint completely.

Xellos was soon called to his mistress, so he ended up going to her. Zelas eyed her trickster priest, "You're in a lot of trouble this time." Xellos opened his eyes, "I didn't do anything to wrong you, did I?" Zelas smirked, "No you didn't, but your loss in a game is costing you everything." Xellos was confused, "What do you mean?" Zelas stepped towards him, "You don't know this but, when a golden dragon ends up seeing certain... ahem... areas of the opposite sex before she's married it's required in the law that she must wed that man, otherwise she will lose her place up in the heavens." Xellos smirked, "I don't care where she ends up after she's dead." Zelas stepped towards him, "I order you to marry that dragon." Xellos whined, "But, I can't do that! It'll be a disgrace to our race!" Zelas shot him an evil look, "Are you defying me?" Xellos bowed towards her, "Of course not Mistress. I'll marry her." Zelas smirked, "Excellent. I do have some plans of my own with the two of you." Xellos didn't like the last statement. What on earth could she mean?

Xellos phazed back to the men's room at the inn. Filia was in a bed and finally awoke from her unconciousness. Amelia and Lina were fanning Filia so that she would cool off. Xellos walked towards Filia, "Hey Filia, let's get married!" Filia's eyes widened, "WHAT?!" She sat straight up in the bed. Xellos smiled, "Let's get married!" Amelia and Lina fell on the floor from shock. Then Amelia jumped up, "At long last! Love does prevail!" Lina smirked, "Well after what they were doing in the bathtub, they must've enjoyed it a bit too much to want to do it for the rest of their lives." Filia turned bright red, "I can't marry a monster!" Xellos walked towards her, "So you're saying no?" Filia thought for a second. _'Either I marry a monster and have a chance to redeem my sins, or I don't marry a monster and end up denied the access to the heavens...' _Both ways she didn't enjoy the answer. Filia shook her head, "I... I'll marry you." Xellos smirked and placed a small ring on her finger. Filia's eyes widened, "Where'd you get that ring?" Xellos smiled, "That's a secret." Filia looked at Xellos, "So when are we getting married?" "How about tomorrow?!" Filia's eyes widened even more, "TOMORROW?!? ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Xellos smiled, "Ah, I see Filia. You're so excited that you want to do it now. Well I'm sorry, but we can't move it up at all." Filia yelled towards him as he phazed out of sight, "THAT'S WAY TOO SOON!"

Xellos appeared in front of Zelas, "The wedding is tomorrow Mistress." Zelas smirked, "I think that I'll actually come to this. It should be a lot of fun."

The next day, Xellos phazed with his Mistress to the inn, "Filia, come meet my lovely Mistress." Filia's eyes widened. She wanted to tell him that he was crazy inviting her here. Lina rushed over, "Xellos! What are your plans here?!" Xellos frowned, "I'm just getting married. My dear mother has to see it." Zelgaiddis wasn't comfortable at all at the Beastmaster being here. Obviously something was up. Amelia smiled, "Ms. Filia! Let's get you a lovely gown!" Filia sulked as she walked off with Amelia.

Xellos pointed, "Zelgaiddis, you're the best man." Zelgaiddis's eyes widened, "Are you kidding?! We're not even friends. I refuse." Xellos glared towards Zelgaiddis, "You're the best man." Zelgaiddis looked down in defeat. As long as Zelas is here he figured that it would be best to be a best man than anything else. "Lina and Gourry, you'll be Filia's parents. And Amelia will be the maid of honor." Lina yelled, "Are you kidding?! I can't be a parent for Filia!" Xellos glared at her, "Oh really?" Lina laughed nervously, "On second thought, what a great idea!"

Martina and Zangulas then appeared. Martina started speaking loudly, "Oh-ho-ho! Xellos, we got the invitations!" Xellos smirked, "Excellent. Martina, you'll be the flower girl, and Zangulas the ring bearer!" Gourry looked at Xellos, "Is there going to be food? I won't participate if there isn't food!" Xellos sweatdropped, "There's going to be a huge buffet of food for the reception." Gourry and Lina smiled, "YAY!" Martina frowned, "Why do I have to be a flower girl?" Xellos smiled, "So that you look cuter than the bride's mother." He pointed over at Lina. Martina started to laugh, "Oh-ho-ho-ho! Lina's the bride's mother! How humorous!" Lina began to twitch, she was getting the feeling that Xellos invited Martina just to annoy the heck out of her.

Xellos smiled, "Everyone, be at the chapel by 4:00, and you must be ready!"

Martina grabbed Zangulas' arm and started to drag him away towards stores. "Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Zangulas sweatdropped and just went along with Martina.

Lina and Gourry walked together towards a bridal shop. Since they were the bride's parents, they would have to dress up. They both weren't too thrilled wasting money on such items. As they walked into the shop, they saw Amelia and Filia inside looking at several dresses. "Oh Ms. Filia! This gown certainly will look best on you!" Amelia beamed with joy as she held up a large over-frilly bridal dress with purple poofs on the side. Lina and Filia both twitched at the same time. Lina then walked up to Filia, "Hey Filia. What the heck do I wear as your mother?" Filia was confused, "Mother?" Lina nodded her head, "Xellos said that Gourry and I are your parents." Filia's mouth dropped, then she pointed at Lina and Gourry, "My parents?! You two don't even look close to me!" Gourry thought for a second, "That's not true." Filia cocked her head to the side, "What makes you say that?" Gourry pointed at himself, "We both have the same color hair!" Lina facefaulted. Filia just shook her head. Amelia beamed with joy, "Don't worry Ms. Lina! I'll get you the best outfit for this beautiful celebration!" Lina sweatdropped, "Ummm... on second thought, I think that I have an idea of what to wear." Filia also sweatdropped, "Umm... Ms. Amelia, don't you think that you should find your own gown instead of finding every one else their own clothes?" Amelia had glitter in her eyes, "You're right! I'll find a dress for myself, then help everyone else!" Filia sweatdropped, "That's not exactly..." Amelia ran to the petite's side of the store and started to go through every single dress. Lina and Filia both looked at each other then started going through the selection themselves.

Zelgaiddis walked into the shop and walked over to Gourry. He then looked at a small selection of tuxes, grabbed one and then left. Gourry blinked and then decided to follow his example.

Zelas walked into the bridal shop and noticed Amelia, Lina, and Filia all yelling at each other about what they're going to wear. "Ms. Lina! You can't wear black at a wedding!" Amelia yelled out. "Shut up! I can wear whatever the hell I want to!" Lina yelled out. Filia looked at the dress that Lina picked up, "Umm.. Ms. Lina, I think that Amelia's right on this one..." Lina got furious, "That's it! FIREBALL!" "Ahh! Ms. Lina! You're destroying the gowns!" Amelia yelled out. The entire petites section was obliterated. Zelas walked towards them, "What's all this about?" Amelia and Filia both slumped over in defeat. Lina held up the ugly black gown and smiled, "It looks like I win!" Amelia looked up at Zelas, "Ms. Lina is going to wear black at such a joyous occation." Filia looked at the gown then added in, "And it's covered with some really ugly frilly things." Zelas smirked, "Well then, I guess we can't allow this." Amelia and Filia both nodded. Lina glared towards Zelas, "What's wrong with this gown?!" Zelas placed a hand on her head, "My goodness... you have terrible taste." Lina yelled out, "Darkness beyond twilight..." Zelas smirked, "I don't think that's a wise choice." Lina looked up and nullified the spell, "Haha. I guess I got a little carried away." She placed the gown down and smiled. Amelia and Filia were upset, "We have nothing to wear!" Zelas smirked, "Don't worry. I've got some spare dresses that will fit you all." Filia blinked, "You even have a bridal dress?" Zelas nodded, "Of course. Come with me." The girls followed Zelas out of the store.

Martina and Zangulas walked into the bridal shop. She made her way over to the petites section only to find one gown... a black one there. Zangulas picked up the gown, "I guess that you're wearing this." Martina glared towards him, "Absolutely not! It's hideous!" Zangulas walked over towards the tuxes, grabbed one, then left. Martina then went over to the counter, "Excuse me... where are your gowns?" A lady who worked at the shop responded, "Over there." The lady pointed to the right. Martina then walked over there, "ACK! I can't wear a dress that's made for overweight women!!!" Martina then stormed out of the shop and started going through all the shops that she could find... in search of a dress.

Zangulas, Zelgaiddis, and Gourry all sat in a cafe, now wearing the same black tuxes sipping coffee. Gourry picked up a newspaper, "Hey Zelgaiddis, did you know that a fish was seen building a temple?" Zelgaiddis placed his cup of coffee on the table, "That's not possible." Gourry then blinked twice, "Uhhh... but it says in the paper that a fish was seen building a temple." Zangulas ignored the entire scene and Zelgaiddis picked up his coffee, took a sip, then grabbed the paper. "What?! A fish building a temple?!"

Martina then rushed into the cafe and sat down next to Zangulas, "This is terrible! There's not a single gown that fits me in this entire town!" Zelgaiddis took a sip of his coffee then turned towards her, "And how is this terrible?" Martina stood up, "I can't be seen wearing anything besides a gown at a wedding!" Gourry smiled, "I know what you can wear." Martina smiled, "Really?" Gourry nodded his head, "I bought one at that bridal shop..." Martina jumped up with joy, "Thank you! Can I have it now?!" Gourry handed her a shopping bag, "I hope you like it." Zangulas, Zelgaiddis, and Gourry all took a sip of coffee. Zangulas then started to speak, "How did the fish build a temple?" Gourry blinked, "I don't know." Zelgaiddis began to read the article, "It says here that the fish happened to use a special spell from... THE CLAIRE BIBLE!" He dropped his coffee, "How'd a fish get it's fins on the Claire Bible?!" Gourry blinked, "What's a Claire Bible?" Zelgaiddis shook his head, sweatdropping, "Nevermind." Zangulas took the paper and read more of the article, "Even with a spell... how could a fish build a dang temple?" Martina then ran out of the restroom and smiled, "The bathroom doesn't have a mirror... how do I look?" The three guys sweatdropped. They knew better than to tell a girl that she looks hideous, so at the same time they all responded, "Great." Martina jumped up and down, "I'm so happy!" Zangulas took a sip of coffee, "Hey Martina, don't you need to buy some makeup?" She nodded her head, "That's right! I almost forgot!" She then ran out of the cafe in search for makeup.

Zangulas dropped the paper, "Ok... forgetting about the fish... who the heck made an outfit like that?" Zelgaiddis ordered another cup of coffee, "I don't want to know." Gourry smiled, "It was on the sale rack!" Zangulas continued to talk, "But a bunny suit... and she didn't even notice!" Gourry nodded his head, "It looks exactly like the one that Zelgaiddis wore in that one town awhile back!" Zelgaiddis sipped his new cup of coffee and placed it down, "That never happened." Zangulas looked over at Zelgaiddis, "You wore a bunny suit?" Zelgaiddis then ordered more coffee... this time for the whole table.

Zelas grabbed three gowns and handed them over to the girls. Amelia beamed with joy, "Oh thank you Ms. Zelas!" Zelas smirked, "Not a problem." Lina started to change into the dress that Zelas gave her. Once she finished getting changed, she looked into a mirror and posed, "Wow! I think that they grew!"

Lina's outfit was a sleeveless tight red dress that included a push up bra. It was very low cut, exposing a lot of her clevage to the world. The dress came down to three inches above her knees. She also had matching red heels to go with it.

Lina stepped out of the small changing room she was in and smiled, "And best of all, it's free!" Amelia looked at Lina, "Ms. Lina... don't you think that outfit is a bit... revealing?" Lina placed a hand on her head, "Now listen Amelia. This is the only dress that I could wear reasonably. Heck, even that amazing black dress cost a fortune." Amelia sweatdropped, "But Ms. Lina... I don't think that a mother would dress like... like that!" "I'm NOT a mother! So drop it!" Lina yelled out angrily. Zelas smirked, "Well, it seems that the dress fits you just perfectly." Lina eyed Zelas. She wasn't sure why Zelas was being so nice to them, but then figured that she'd be ready for anything. She did after all have the spell to the Giga Slave if anything occured. Amelia walked into the changing area and then began to get changed. She came out of the changing room embarrassed, "Ms. Zelas... .I think that this outfit is a bit too much."

Amelia was wearing a dress with two small straps to hold it up. It was low-cut. The dress was purple with black lines on it. It poofed out once it came to her hip. If she was to bend over, people would get a good look of her panties. She had matching purple boots that hiked up to her knees as well.

Lina stared at Amelia, "Damn it! You look much curvier than me! Hide those already!" "Oh Ms. Lina! I don't want them on display at all!" Amelia beamed, "This outfit isn't just!" Filia looked at the outfit wide-eyed. She muttered under her breath that Amelia looked like a slut. Amelia looked at Filia, "Did you say something Ms. Filia?" Filia quickly shook her head, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Amelia looked at Zelas, "Ms. Zelas, do you have anything that doesn't show off too much?" Zelas smirked, "That's the one that shows the least." Amelia's eyes widened, "Oh no!" Zelas smirked, "If you hate it that much, then we can arrange to get that black dress that Lina wanted..." Amelia immediately responded, "That's alright! I can just wear a shaul with this! Haha."

Filia then walked into the changing room. She was a bit nervous what the wedding dress would look like, considering what the other two ended up coming out wearing. Filia stripped her clothes off and then started to place the dress on.

In the other room, Zelas smirked, "You know, Xellos himself suggested the style of the dress that Filia's wearing." Lina responded, "That doesn't surprise me one bit. As strange as that guy is, he does seem to know a few things about style." Amelia's eyes widened, "Oh gosh! Ms. Filia is going to look terrible! Mr. Xellos doesn't know a thing about weddings!"

Filia walked out of the dressing room and blushed. "Umm... what do you all think?" Zelas smirked, "It's not as sexy as I imagined it would be." Filia sweatdropped, "What's that suppose to mean?" Amelia looked at Filia, "Ummmm..." Lina blinked a few times, "Filia... the dress is gorgeous... the only problem is that... that..." Amelia then shouted out, "It's partcially see-through!" Filia blinked a few times, "When I looked into the mirror it wasn't see-through." "Listen Filia. I'm sure that any guy would enjoy that get-up, but I don't see it for a holy ceremony." Lina mentioned. Amelia started to speak up, "That dress is completely unjust! A marriage is suppose to be a pure place where two people become one in the same! That dress will just cause a huge problem!" Zelas smirked, "I thought that I forgot something. That's just the slit." Amelia and Lina had a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness." Zelas smirked, "Xellos thought that that would be the dress... little did he know that he's going to have problems when we get the real dress on." Filia cocked her head, "What do you mean he's going to have problems?" Zelas smirked, "That slit is practically skin-tight... and the main gown is going to be tight as well. He's going to have problems getting both articles off later on." Filia immediately blushed, "Oh gosh! I didn't even! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Lina and Amelia looked at each other, "What's wrong Filia?" "Yeah Ms. Filia! It's only natural that a married couple get together during the night so that they can make children!" Filia started to scream, "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GONNA LET THAT LUMP OF GARBAGE TOUCH ME!"

4:00 came and everyone ended up in specified rooms at the chapel. Zelgaiddis, Xellos, Gourry, and Zangulas all sat in a room. Gourry figured that now was the time to speak, since the whole room was silent, "Is there anything to eat?" Xellos smirked, "After the wedding you can eat all you want at the reception." Zelgaiddis and Zangulas were sitting on a couch half-wasted. Xellos looked at them, "What's wrong with you two?" Gourry decided that he'd respond, "After we mentioned a Bunny Suit earlier, Zelgaiddis started ordering many cups of HSIRI Coffee". (note: Hsiri Coffee is the equivalent of Irish Coffee... if you don't know what true Irish Coffee is, then just imagine coffee with lots and lots of alcohol in it) Xellos sweatdropped, "I see... and you didn't have any?" Gourry beamed, "I drank five cups!" Xellos cocked his head, "And you don't feel anything?" Gourry had a confused look on his face, "Feel anything? Oh! I feel hungry!"

Zelas, Amelia, Lina, and Filia all were in another room. Zelas and Amelia crowded around Filia, deciding how to do the hair and make-up. Lina lounged on a couch in the room. The door then opened up and Martina entered. Lina sat up, "Hahhaahahahahahahaahaha! What the heck are you wearing?" Martina smirked, "I should ask you the same question! Trying to actually look like you have some sort of breast?" Lina glared, "I wouldn't step in that territory if I were you." Martina laughed, "Oh-ho-ho-ho! What's wrong Lina? You have a problem with your flat-chest?" Lina started to conjure up a spell, "Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond-" Amelia yelled, "Ms. Lina! Don't cast any spells in this room! Do you forget that Filia needs to look her best today?!" Lina stopped the spell, "Once this wedding is over, I'm not going to hold back." Amelia started to laugh nervously and then turned her attention back towards Filia.

Gourry walked out of the room and into the chapel, "Eh? Who are all these people?" Xellos followed Gourry, "Oh, they're just the entire town. I invited everyone." Gourry thought for a second, "Uhhhh..." Xellos smiled, "As they say, the more the merrier!"

Lina stepped out of the room to get some fresh air. She immediately ran into Gourry. Gourry smiled, "Lina! Guess what?" Lina looked at him, "What is it Jellyfish Brains?" Gourry began to speak, "Amazing news! Fish do build temples!" Lina cocked her head to the side, then punched him, "FISH DON'T BUILD TEMPLES!" Xellos smiled, "Actually Lina, you're mistaken about that." Lina looked over at Xellos who was wearing a tux that looked exactly the same as Gourry's, "Are you sure?" Xellos then handed Lina a newspaper article. She started to read it, "ARE YOU KIDDING?! HOW'D A FISH GET IT'S HANDS ON THE CLAIRE BIBLE?!?!" Gourry thought for a second, "I thought that they have fins." Lina punched him, "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" Xellos then smiled wider, "So, how much longer until the bride's ready?" Lina placed a hand on her head, "Dunno. Amelia and Zelas keep complaining about what blush would look better." Xellos sweatdropped, "Oh, so that's it?" Lina then spoke again, "Well, they still have to do her hair as well." Xellos frowned. Gourry looked at Lina, "Why can't she just come out without her hair done and no makeup?" Lina punched him, "YOU IDIOT! ALL GIRLS NEED TO WEAR THEIR MAKEUP AND HAVE PRETTY HAIR ON THEIR WEDDING DAY!" Gourry thought for a minute, "Oh that reminds me... I'm hungry." Lina sweatdropped, "Now that you mention it... I'm hungry too." Gourry smiled, "I smell something good." Lina sniffed the air, "You're right! It smells delicious!" Xellos shook his finger, "It's all for the reception. If you want to eat, get Filia out of that room!"

Zangulas and Zelgaiddis stood up from the couch and then fell over. Zelgaiddis then stood up again and started making his way through the chapel. Only to stumble to a room that had no one in it. He ended up picking up a yellow bra and he placed it over his tuxedo. Zangulas walked out of the room and into the one that Zelgaiddis was in. He picked up baroomas. They both then laughed and walked over to Xellos, Gourry, and Lina. Lina looked over and blinked a few hundred times, "Zel? What the?!?" Gourry cocked his head to the side, "Oh! I see! A costume party!" Lina hit him on the head, "You idiot! Those aren't costumes!" Xellos laughed at the two guys, "Well well... I think that pictures should be taken now!" Lina snorted, "I think that you might be right." Gourry tilted his head, "What's a picture?" Lina hit him in the face again. "That hurt. Oh! That reminds me! I'm hungry!" Lina then hit him again. Xellos started to snap pictures of Zangulas observing a bunch of barooma and Zelgaiddis wearing a yellow bra over his tux. Zangulas then looked at Zelgaiddis and pointed at Zel, "It's the BRA-MAN!"

Martina walked out of the room, wondering what was going on. She noticed her husband holding up barooma. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zangulas looked at Martina, "Hello Bunny-san." Martina was furious. Zelgaiddis then placed his arm over Martina and started to talk, "You know... one day I had to be a rabbit as well... it sucked." Zangulas then pointed at Zelgaiddis, "OMG! It's the BRA-MAN! GET HIM! He's stealing the bras!" Lina shook her head, "I think that's my cue to exit." Gourry looked at Zangulas, "What's a bra-man?" Zangulas pointed at Zelgaiddis, "That is." Martina screamed, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!" Xellos continued to take pictures.

After three hours... Zelgaiddis and Zangulas finally were somewhat sober. Zelgaiddis looked at Zangulas, "Why do you have a stash of barooma you pervert!" Zangulas quickly dropped the barooma, "What about you? You're wearing a bra!" Zelgaiddis glared, "Am not." Martina then snapped the back of the bra. "Ow! What the heck?" He looked down, "How on earth?! Who did this?!" Xellos smiled, "Well well... it seems that you two have somewhat come to your scences."

Zelas walked out of the room, "It's time." Xellos smirked, "Finally." Gourry looked at Xellos, "Does that mean we can eat now?" Xellos sweatdropped, "I said, after the wedding."

The ceremony began... and the bride and groom stood in front of everyone who was in the chapel. The strange thing though, was that there wasn't a priest. Filia looked at Xellos, "Where's the priest?" Xellos laughed, "Oh my, I totally forgot that a priest had to be present." Filia glared at him, "How could you forget someone so important?!" Xellos smirked, "Well Filia, since we don't have a priest, and I technically am a priest, that means that I can complete the service!" Lina stepped forward, "You idiot! You can't do your own wedding!" Xellos sweatdropped, "Oh my... it seems we have a problem."

Suddenly the Lord of Nightmares decided to send down two 'priests'. The first one was named Gaav. And the other one was named the Supreme Elder. Xellos looked at Gaav, "When have you been a priest?" Gaav responded, "Just now." The Supreme Elder looked at Filia, then over to Xellos, "Filia, you have disgraced us all." Filia looked down, "Supreme Elder." The Supreme Elder and Gaav both looked at each other, "We won't do the service." The Lord of Nightmares then took away her wedding gifts to the two. Now, they had no priest again. Martina then beamed with joy, "Oh-ho-ho-ho! I know! The Monstrous Zoamulgustar can perform the ceremony!" Filia and Xellos both looked at each other then over to Martina, "No." "But Zoamulgustar is the most powerful-" She got cut off by Lina, "Zoamulgustar doesn't exist!" Martina glared, "You're going to rot in Limbo if you believe that!" Lina smirked, "I highly doubt that a made-up monster will send me to Limdo."

Somehow by some miracle, a wandering priest in tights came about with his finest sacramental wine, and a device for circumsition... just incase. He decided that he would perform the ceremony as long as all the guys converted. Xellos already decided that he would agree. Yet, he knew in the end that he wouldn't be a part of that religion.

The priest then performed the ceremony... and in the middle of the service he asked if anyone opposed the wedding. And in Jillas marched, "I OBJECT!" Everyone looked at Jillas. Lina glared at him, "What the heck are you doing here?" Jillas ran towards Filia, "I object to this monster marrying my boss!" Lina started to form a fireball in her hands and Amelia quickly stopped her. Lina then yelled out, "But he's halting this service! I've been waiting too long for the food!" The priest looked at Jillas, "Why do you object?" Jillas began speaking, "They hate each other and I love Filia!" Filia had a shocked look on her face, "What?" Xellos gave Jillas a glare and teleported behind him with his staff, "Are you sure you object?" Jillas gave an uneasy laugh, "On second thought, good luck in life Boss!" Xellos smirked, "I thought so." He then teleported back next to Filia. "Continue." The priest then spoke again, "Are there any other objections?" Valgaav, at the age of 14 walked up to the altar, "I object." Filia looked at him, "Why Valgaav?" Valgaav then began to speak his reasoning, "Filia has raised me since I was in that egg... and knowing that she's not my true mother, I have fallen in love with her." Many people in the chapel had disturbed looks on their faces. The priest looked at him as well, "I think that you'll be the first one to be converted." Xellos glared at Valgaav then told the priest to continue. "Are there any other objections?" The crowd didn't speak. "Thank goodness!" the priest yelled out. He then finished up the ceremony, "You may kiss the bride." Filia stepped away from Xellos, "I think that I'll skip that step." The priest glared at her, "YOU MUST GET KISSED NOW!" Filia sweatdropped. Lina ran up to Filia, "Damn it Filia. Just get kissed so that I can eat!" Amelia walked over to Filia, "Ms. Filia, being shy is alright in front of all these people, but your love will conquer everything!" Xellos and Filia sweatdropped. Gourry jumped up from his seat, "LOVE IS ALL! YOU TWO CAN DO THIS!" Everyone looked at Gourry. Finally, the 5 cups of coffee hit him.

Filia stood still and looked at Gourry like he had finally snapped. Xellos took this time to complete the ceremony. He kissed Filia. Filia glared at Xellos, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MONSTER GERMS!" The entire chapel sweatdropped.

They then finally made it to the reception. Lina and Gourry immediately started snacking on the buffet table. Filia, Xellos, Amelia, and Zelgaiddis all sat at their assigned table. The priest walked over to Filia and Xellos and congratulated them. He then grabbed little Valgaav's hand and led him to a small tent. Suddenly the world seemed like it halted when Valgaav screamed at the top of his lungs. Several birds suddenly flew out of the trees and migrated south. Gourry and Lina both stopped eating for those few minutes. After Valgaav stopped screaming Lina and Gourry both started eating again.

After everyone was in the reception room, the main singer of the random band that was hired hushed everyone. "If everyone will please make it to your seats." Lina and Gourry frowned. They then grabbed as many plates of the buffet table as they could and wandered to their assigned seats, which were at the table with Zangulas, Martina, and Zelas. The main singer, who will now be known as Hibiki-sensei began to speak, "It is now time for the first dance of the bride and groom." Xellos and Filia ended up in the spotlight. Xellos smiled towards Filia, "Hmm... I do hope you know how to dance." Filia frowned, "Just for your information, when I was training to become a priestess for the Fire Dragon King, I learned almost every dance known to man." Xellos smirked, "Is that so? Then I guess we'll have to test that theory."

The music began...

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wondering in the night_

Xellos and Filia looked at each other. Filia frowned as Xellos came into a proper waltz position. She was most certainly surprised that he was capable of such a proper position. He started with both of his feet next to each other. Then his left foot stepped forward, on the second beat. Then, on the third beat, he moved both his left foot and right foot to the right, keeping them next to each other. Filia gracefully followed, though she wasn't thrilled that Xellos was doing so good.

_  
What were the chances we'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through. _

With his right foot, he stepped forward, then moved both his feet to the right. His right foot remained in one spot, and his left foot moved to the left, then his right foot moved backwards, then his left foot moved back and his right foot moved up and to the right. Filia was shocked that he didn't mess up a single part of 'box'. She then smirked knowing all too well what was coming up next.

_Something in your eyes was so inviting,  
Something in you smile was so exciting,  
Something in my heart,  
Told me I must have you. _

Xellos looked into Filia's eyes and smiled. Filia's heart skipped a beat for a split second as she saw his smile. It seemed different than normal. Xellos then moved his feet faster, gliding Filia across the floor. She was starting to get uncomfortable at the speed that he picked up. But she wouldn't allow him to make her mess up. The only disadvantage is that Xellos was leading, though she knew that she could keep up.

_Strangers in the night, two lonely people  
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment  
When we said our first hello.  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away,  
A warm embracing dance away and - _

Filia felt almost as if she was dancing on clouds. His movements were everything that she learned. Completely shocked. Xellos smiled wider and arched his eyes and started to slow down the pace. Filia wasn't expecting the sudden change of pace, but ended up following it. She gave a small frown, "Garbage, you're not going to trick me that easily." Xellos smiled wider, "Oh, is that so Filia?" Filia nodded, now with a huge grin plastered on her face, "Of course! There's no way that a monster like you can beat me."

_Ever since that night we've been together.  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever.  
It turned out so right,  
For strangers in the night. _

Gourry cocked his head to the side, "Hey Lina... what dance move is that?" Lina sighed, "They've been performing the traditional waltz for the past few minutes." Zelgaiddis looked over at Xellos, "That's a waltz?" Amelia blinked a few times, "Miss Lina! I don't think that I'd call that a waltz!" Lina looked up and took a double take, "He's not!"

Xellos began to perform the robot in the middle of the dance floor. Filia stood there completely wordless. Xellos mockingly started talking, "I guess dragons aren't a match for monsters after all." Filia stompped her foot down, "YOU AREN'T EVEN PERFORMING A DANCE!" Xellos smiled, "Of course this is a dance... and Filia, you're making our first dance look terrible. Don't you know that the man always leads?" Filia twitched, "I REFUSE TO DANCE LIKE THAT!" "I knew it! You do give up too easily!" Anger rushed all over her face, turning it red as Snow White's poisoned apple, "I DON'T GIVE UP EASILY!" She studied him for a slight second then started to repeat the moves that he was doing.

Lina started to burst out laughing, "This is definately a kodak moment!" Zelgaiddis took a sip of water, and Amelia facefaulted. Gourry watched Filia and Xellos perform the robot, "What are they doing?" Lina took a bunch of pictures. Zelgaiddis just shook his head. Amelia beamed up, "Mr. Gourry! They're dancing the robot!" Gourry thought for a second, "What's a robot?" Lina hit Gourry on top of his head, "FORGET ABOUT IT!" Zelas chuckled as she watched her General perform in front of the crowd and actually got Filia to follow him.

Finally, the song ended and Filia and Xellos sat down at their table. At this point in time, Zelgaiddis stood up clanking a champagne glass. Amelia's eyes lit up, "Filia and Xellos have to kiss!!!" Lina shook her head, "Right now, he's just doing the toast. After the two toasts are over with, then will there be kissing everytime that happens." Zelgaiddis smirked as he stood as everyone's eyes were on him, "I have known Xellos for a few years now, and I must say that he's done nothing but cause problems. Filia, on the other hand, has been a caring, loving sweet girl, who obviously deserves bett---" Amelia immediately jumped up and covered Zelgaiddis' mouth, "Mr. Zelgaiddis! You don't say such things at a reception!" Zelgaiddis sweatdropped. Amelia then let go of him. "Ahem. That was a joke. I wish you two the most happiest of times together." He held up the glass and everyone cheers and downed a glass of champagne.

Amelia then got everyone's attention. It was now time for her to say her speach for Filia. "Everyone, I am proud to be Ms. Filia's Maid of Honor! When I found out that I was to acheive such a wonderful task for a wonderful friend, I was overjoyed. This whole journey for Filia and Xellos has been long. They made us believe that they hated each other when in reality they both were in deep love..."

Filia and Xellos both twitched. They looked at one another and Filia glared, "You piece of garbage! It's your fault that I'm forced to marry you!" Xellos smiled, "Oh Filia, you know that you've always wanted me. Amelia's even mentioning that now!"

Amelia's speach continued, "... and then the time that Ms. Lina, Ms. Filia, and I all shared a moment together in a hot springs bath... When Mr. Jillas told Ms. Filia that he would take care of Baby Val for a while, and that she needed a small vacation. I remember us all having a heart to heart conversation." Filia twitched. She didn't remember this time at all. Though it would've been a few years ago. "Ms. Filia admitted that she had some feelings towards an old companion. She never mentioned the name, but I knew! I knew deep inside that it was Xellos. They always argued. They always seemed to hate one another, but justice brought them both together! It was justice that..."

Filia slumped over, "I can't believe this." Xellos started sweatdropping, "Should've known that this would be a justice speach..." Gourry blinked a few times, "Hey Lina, did Filia really claim that she loved someone in a hot springs?" Lina thought for a second, "You know... I don't even remember that day at all... but one thing is certain. If I ever get married, Amelia will not be my Maid of Honor! If I have to listen to a justice speach like this again, I'll die!"

Amelia's speach lasted a total of 35 minutes. She finally yelled out, "And may justice provide these two with love forever!" Everyone rejoiced at Amelia's speach... not because it was good, but because it was over. Zelas smirked, "The chefs are prepared to serve the dinner. If everyone could please stay in their seats." Lina and Gourry both had stars in their eyes.

Filia looked over at Xellos, "What is the dinner?" Xellos smiled, "That's a secret, my dear." Filia twitched, "Can't you not have a secret for once?!" Xellos smiled, "Nope. There will always be secrets." Filia frowned.

Zelgaiddis sipped some champagne. Several chefs then entered the room and gave everyone a giant plate of some unusual looking food. Lina suddenly recognized a certain chef, "IT'S YOU!" The man smiled and nodded, "Yes, I heard that your friends were getting married. I couldn't pass down the amazing meal of mine to be served! It took a full 2 years to make it!" Lina started to have her mouth drool, "Thank goodness! I finally get to taste it!" Gourry looked at Lina, "Taste what?" Lina smiled very widely, "Why that's Dragon Cuisine of course!" Gourry tilted his head, "Dragon Cuisine?"

Meanwhile at a different table, Filia eyed the food in front of her, "What is this?" Xellos smiled, "What does it matter?! It's high quality food!" Amelia looked at the food, "It smells delicious!" Zelgaiddis took a sip of water, "I don't see why I have to be at the same table as the newlyweds." Xellos chimed, "That's because you're the best man!" Amelia looked over at Filia, "Oh Ms. Filia! Or should I say Mrs. Metallium! This is a most wonderful occation! I'm so proud of you!" Filia looked down at the food, then twitched, "I AM NOT MRS. METALLIUM!" Zelgaiddis took another sip of champagne. Xellos smiled, "Yes you are! You married me, making your last name now Metallium! Aren't you happy to have such a well known name?" Filia started to scream, "AHHH! THIS IS TERRIBLE! WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE MY LAST NAME INSTEAD?!" Amelia responded, "But that's not traditional! The traditional way is how it is! The girl gets the guy's last name!" Filia couldn't believe this. Of course, she knew how it all worked, but did Amelia really have to take his side?!

Gourry looked at Lina, "What's dragon cuisine doing at Filia's celebration?" Lina started to dig in, "WHO CARES?!" Gourry began to eat as well.

Xellos took a piece of the dragon meat on his plate, "Filia, say ahh!" Filia shook her head, "NO WAY GARBAGE! I REFUSE TO LET YOU FEED ME!" Amelia pointed at Filia, "Ms. Filia! Err... I mean... Mrs. Metallium! There is no reason not to be fed by your loving husband! Now open wide!" Filia slammed her head on the table, "Why me?!" Zelgaiddis took a taste of the food, "Hmm.. this is pretty good. I've never had the meat before." Amelia then took some of the food, "THIS REALLY IS DELICIOUS!" Xellos started to bring the fork of meat towards Filia's mouth. She immediately turned, making the fork plant on her cheek. Xellos then placed a piece of meat in his mouth. Amelia's eyes beamed open and she grabbed her champagne glass and started hitting it with the back of her fork. "You have to kiss now Ms. Filia!" Lina scarfed down the remainder of her plate and grabbed the camera in time to get Filia and Xellos to kiss. While they kissed, Xellos slipped the meat into her mouth. Filia ended up swallowing the meat. Xellos then smiled, "See Filia! You can't escape me feeding you!" Filia felt betrayed by everyone around her. "Ahhh! Why is this happening to me?! Oh gods! What did I do to upset you?!" Zelgaiddis gave a slight chuckle, "You did marry an enemy." Amelia glared towards Zelgaiddis, "MR. ZELGAIDDIS! YOU KNOW BETTER!"

Gourry finished eating and began clanking his glass with a fork. Amelia had stars in her eyes, "KISS AGAIN NEWLYWEDS!" "This is the WORST day of my life!" Filia yelled out and then was thrown into a kiss by Xellos. Xellos smirked, "I didn't think that kissing would be so much fun! Knowing all the hatred that you emit from it! All a delicious meal for me!" A chef approached Zelgaiddis, "Ah, how did you like the meal?" Zelgaiddis immediately recognized the chef, "It was great. Tell me... is that the same one that we ended up catching a few years ago?" The chef nodded, "That's right! I'd say that it came out wonderfully!" Filia tilted her head, "Excuse me... what exactly are you talking about?" The chef smiled, "Why, this was made from the dragon that these folk killed a while back! This is the famous Dragon Cuisine!" Filia's entire face turned pale and she passed out. Xellos smiled, "Well, well.. I guess Filia had no clue what she was eating. Too bad it wasn't a golden dragon." Amelia frowned towards Xellos, "MR. XELLOS! EATING YOUR WIFE'S OWN KIND IS BAD! BUT MAKING HER EAT IT AS WELL IS TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY UNJUST! HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING SO LOW!" Lina took a bunch of pictures.

Zangulas and Martina walked over to see what all the commotion was about. Martina immdiately shined, "The Monstrous Zoamulgustar will revive her! Oh great Zoamulgustar! Lend your strength and help Filia!" Filia opened a single eye, "Please tell me that all of this is a nightmare." Xellos picked up his bride, "Filia, this is like a dream come true!" Filia screamed, "XELLOS!" She was thinking of turning into her dragon form, but decided not to, because she didn't want to be naked in front of everyone... especially with the way Xellos was acting. It's bad enough that they will probably be...

Gourry started to clank the glass again. "WHO KEEPS DOING THAT?!" Filia yelled out trying to find the culprit. Before she could spot Gourry, Xellos kissed her again. "GARBAGE! YOU BETTER STOP TOUCHING ME!" Xellos smiled, "Well, I can't do that. Technically, we are one now." Filia twitched, "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" Martina started to laugh, "O-ho-ho-ho! Don't worry Filia! The first few days may be tough, but you'll be fine. Once you get to have him in bed..." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zangulas walked over to Filia, "What's all the shouting for?" Filia looked at Zangulas, then over to Martina. Martina smiled, "It's perfectly normal for you two to..." "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Xellos smiled, "Well, well, Filia's acting like a little baby." Filia glared at him, "I am NOT acting anything like a baby!" He smiled even wider, "Hmmm... I'd say that only babies throw tantrums like yours." Gourry then started to clank the glass again. Xellos smiled, "Well Filia, if you're not a baby prove it now." Filia gulped and then pulled Xellos into her by his hair. She planted a quick kiss on his lips and then immediately looked away blushing.

Xellos rubbed his head with his hand. Pulling on his hair hurt. Zangulas patted Xellos on the back, "It seems that you two will have a tough time tonight." Xellos smiled, "Oh yes. She likes to play things rough."

After a good hour of fun, or what Filia calls torture, it was finally time for the cake. The newlyweds stood in front of the giant cake that was displayed. They both took a piece of cake. Filia took her piece of cake and slammed it into Xellos's face, and Xellos smirked and picked her up. Flew above the cake and dropped her into it. "Well Filia... it seems that I win yet again." Filia was really mad now, "XELLOS!" He smirked, "Well... you are very messy. I guess it's time to undress you." Filia jumped up, "NO! NO WAY WILL I ALLOW THIS!" "Oh Filia... what ever are you thinking?" Xellos responded mischieviously. Filia turned bright red, "I AM NOT GOING TO GO THROUGH THAT!" Xellos smiled, "Go through what? Oh my Filia! Aren't you a little perverted dragon. I bet that you're thinking of me naked." "XELLOS!!!!!!"

Lina and Gourry looked had the look of 'I'm going to kill you' towards Xellos. Lina stepped forward, "If I were you Xellos, I'd be leaving my reception now." Gourry stepped forward as well, "Anyone who wastes good food like that doesn't deserve to live." Xellos sweatdropped, "Well, well... It seems that I accidently destroyed the cake. How terrible of me." Lina and Gourry stepped even closer and Lina started to chant words, "Darkness Beyond Twilight..." Xellos quickly grabbed Filia, "Lina! You might want to stop that spell now, or else you'll be hitting precious Filia along with it." Lina continued to chant her spell. Filia started to get angry, "XELLOS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Xellos smiled, "Of course dear. I've got just the place for the both of us to go to." Lina was getting towards the end of her spell and Xellos and Filia phazed out. Lina frowned, "It's not like they'd die from this spell. They didn't have to flee so quickly." Zelas walked over, "Well, I guess this is the end of the reception. Xellos and Filia are probably... well, you know... right now."

Amelia and Zelgaiddis blushed red. "I almost forgot! Ms. Filia and Mr. Xellos will be expressing their love! But... but... I WANTED TO CATCH THE BOUQUET FIRST!!! And I wanted Mr. Zelgaiddis to catch the garter!" Lina had a mischief look on her face, "Well Amelia, who knew that you wanted to be married to Zel next." Amelia turned bright red, and Zelgaiddis began to sip his champagne acting as if nothing happened.

Gourry noticed a spare cake on a table, "Hey Lina! I found cake!" "CAKE?! REALLY?!?!" Lina immediately ran over to where Gourry was and started to dig into the cake.

Martina and Zangulas figured that since the bride and groom were gone that they might as well be going.

Zelas smirked as she left herself. She had ways to check in on what Xellos and Filia were doing.

THE END

------------

Well, I started this fanfiction awhile ago... then I stopped it for months and then I just wanted to finish it up. So the ending probably totally sucks. But I dunno what I was thinking when I was righting it. As for Xellos and Filia... you all can decide what happens after they leave the reception. Please review. I'm curious as to if this is any good or not. :)

3 Miko-chan


End file.
